Tempe's long Returm
by pampilot67
Summary: Tempe goes on a dis for three months and returns after two and a half years


_Tempe's Long Return_

Bones leaves the Jeffersonian for Six months and Returns Two, one half years lately, with surprises.

August/ hurt/ comfort

_**T**_he sun was high in the sky, no clouds were in sight, and the temp was 103 in the shade, but their was no shade.

Sweat ran off her face and arms, carrying the high number skin block with it.

Undaunted Dr Temperance Brennan sifted in the pit ten feet below the normal level of the land. So far they had uncovered two skeletons about four hundred years old.

Good but not the discovery the were looking for.

They were looking for signs of man three thousand years old, so far the dig was a bust.

Also working in the pit with Dr. Brennan, Forensic Anthologist was Dr. Calvin Bowman an anthologist from Stanford U.

Tempe took a moment to rub the sweat out of her eyes and glance at Dr. Bowman.

He was in his mid to late fifties with a well taken care of body, he could easily pass as a man twenty years younger.

"I think Dr. Brennan we need to take a break, I for one am melting in this hole."

"You can call me Tempe, please and it is time for a break I think I have lost ten pounds in the last week."

"That not good let me take you into town and we can get a decent meat for both of us?"

"Well as you are my co-worker and friend I'm most happily agree to your offer."

"As we are going out to dine make it Cal, I'll see you at seven at your hut.

Will seven be a good time for you Tempe?"

"Seven would be just fine Calvin."

!

2

**T**hey went to a fine restaurant and had a wonderful dinner.

The fact that they drank three bottles of wine added to their standing in front of her room laughing and slightly weaving.

In an instant their lips met.

They started exploring each others mouth. They stopped for air then joined in kissing again.

One of them opened the door and in they went.

Still kissing they fell on her bed together.

One thing led to an other and soon the were having great sex together.

They infact did it twice more before them both fell a sleep.

**W**hen the sun rose the first light into the room awakened Temperance

She looked out the window and reached for her alarm clock as she moved she realized she was not alone in her bed. Their was a man in her bed, and he is naked. Looking down she realized she also was without any clothes also.

She slipped out of bed into the bathroom.

She is amazed that she was both wet and sticky between her legs. She wiped, then smelled the tissue.

She was now positive she had intercourse with the man in her bed, this brought up as many questions about last night as it answered.

A quick knock on the door stir Tempe out of her deep thought

"Tempe I really need to use the bathroom bad?"

"I'll be right out Cal."

Tempe grabbed the only towel in the bathroom and tried to cover her self.

She opened the door and ran to the bed.

"Sorry Tempe we do not have enough time for one more but after work is ok with me.

By the way you do have a very cute buttocks."

He shut the door and Tempe blushed and buried her face in her pillow.

**[**_**OMG **__**what have you done to yourself Tempe? I just went out to dinner with Cal, then I wake up nude in bed with him, and all evidence point to multi sets of intercourse. **_

_**Shit I have been off my pills for the three months that I have been on this dig. **_

_**Wait Cal must have used condoms, almost all the men I know, even Booth carry them. **_

_**Look around Tempe he must have dumped them near the bed. **_

_**SHIT, SHIT, SHIT **__**nothing, nada, zilch what am I going to do.**_**]**

Tempe laid back on the bed, in total confusion. Slowly she started to remember the night before.

In her mind she and Booth finally made passionate love together. Now she realized it was a dream and she had sex with her co-worker Cal.

What was she to do now? She sat up and faced the bath room

Just then Cal re-entered the room.

He was stark naked and had a slight hard on.

"Tempe I was wrong we do have an hour to do the nasty one more time."

He walked up to her sitting on the bed. He stepped between her legs, bent down and kissed her as he pushed her back onto the bed. Before she could think or react he was pushing into her.

It was only now she realized how big and long his penis was and how full he was within her body.

Her body reacted on it own and she pulled her legs up around his body and matched him stroke for stroke till they both climaxed together.

"Oh God Cal we did not use protection this time?"

"Tempe I never use condoms, most women today are on the pill. Not that I have had many women in the last five years.

Matter fact you are the first woman I have had sex with in that time.

You are fantastic in sex, just as you are with bones, the very best."

"I don't know what to say Cal?"

"Say you will go to dinner again tonight, or was I that bad in bed?"

Not wanting to hurt him and still very confused she answered.

"I.. am.. You were great I just.. I am…confused, I.. think tonight would be fine but less wine please."

"Fantastic Tempe I will see you at seven right here."

He rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips. He dressed and went out the door.

Tempe dressed very slowly and also went to work, still very confused.

**?**

_**3**_

**T**hat was six weeks ago and they had spent every night together. Word around the camp they were a couple and were planning to be more in the near future.

Somehow they knew, and they were right, that night in Tempe room She gave him the good/bad news.

_**God help me I do not know how this is going to go. Listen to me an agnostic ask God for help how screwed up am I now?**_

"Cal I do not know how to say this. I have never said this to any man before.

I'm pregnant and your going to be a father."

"Tempe your pregnant?"

"Yes Cal I am, I tested three-time to make sure. I have to go to a doctor to get a due date but I think it's about six weeks."

The look on his face was a combination of shock, surprise and happiness.

_**I think I am going to have a heart attack.**_

_**I made a baby with the smartest most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to be with, how do I tell her I'm dying?**_

"I'm…. I'm… surprised I know we have had sex a lot, but becoming a father at my age it's….it's over powering Tempe."

"I'm sorry Cal before we had sex I had not had a man for over two years. I guess the time made me more receptive that I ever thought. The same could be said for you."

"Are you going to keep it, the baby I mean, Tempe?"

_**How can he ask me that question, it a baby not an it.**_

"The question is, is it my **baby **or our baby Cal?

I will raise the child as a single parent

But if it is my child and I raise it alone, it will be mine, and mine alone."

"Tempe I would like to raise a child with you, to be its father. there is only one small thing I need you to know.

I have **Ca** and I am stage three at my last physical. If you married me you could be a widow just after the honeymoon.

If you can get over that fact I would love to marry you very much."

"Cal I do not truly believe in marriage, but I do accept you proposal of marriage. Due we need to do it soon or can we have time to plan a wedding?"

"I have a Doctors appoint the next week so until then we wait. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes Cal it is, till next week."

Brennan spent the next week deep in thought.

_**I came on this dig to forget Booth. **_

_**He said he love me and wanted to become more involved together, i.e. sex. **_

_**I told him I could not change, for him. **_

_**Then I ran away to this dig and now I'm pregnant and agreed to marry the father of my child. **_

_**What a hypercritic I am. **_

_**I'm getting married to a man I like deeply and I, I'm still in loved with an other. **_

_**God any god please help me.**_

**O**ne week later Tempe and Call were in Cal doctor's office waiting for the results of Cal's test.

The door opened and Dr. Johnson entered. Dr. Johnson was an oncologist with his main office in Huston, TX that was where they were now.

"Cal, Temperance I wish I could give you good news but the test show that Cal is now in stage four A .

Cal you only have six to ten months to live. I wish their was some treatment to give you more time but there is none.

If you two are getting married I would do it soon."

Brennan started to cry and shake.

_**This man the father of my child is going to die. O please god let him see his child before you take him.**_

Cal wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be all right.

They stood up and walked out of the doctor's office and went to the City hall and got their marriage license.

Two days later the are married before a Judge Cal was a friends with.

**T**he next six months were tough on both. Tempe with her pregnancy and Call with his termal Ca.

Tempe deliver their baby two weeks early, and Call was present, in a wheelchair.

They took the baby home after two days then spent the next weeks having fun with Baby Christine, alone and at home.

Twenty days later Cal kissed Tempe good night telling her how much he loved her and they he went to sleep.

At six am the baby was hungry and started crying. Tempe was breast-feeding so she got up to take care of her.

"Cal I will be back in ten minutes stay in bed."

Tempe left the room and fed Christine, the returned to her bed as she got into bed she rolled over to Cal to give him a kiss, he was stiff and cold.

She checked every point she could to find a sign of life but their was none. She spent almost an hour crying at his side.

Then she notified his Doctor and made the necessary notification.

Cal died snuggled against his true love right to the end.

Brennan flew his body to California for his burial.

ññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ ññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ ññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ ñ

_**4**_

**I**n DC a small obituary written about Dr. A. Calvin Bowmen noted Anthologist death in California it listed his wife Temperance, and his daughter Christen. All other members of is family were all dead.

What it did not say that Cal was a billionaire and all his worth is passed to his daughter. Some who knew him thought that it was strange to bypass his new wife for his daughter.

None knew that his wife was a millionaire on her own.

**THREE MONTHS LATER:**

**A**t the Jeffersonian Medco-Legal Lab was still function two years after Brennan left, much slower from the time when Dr Brennan was in charge.

Before she went on a dig that was to last only six months, she had been gone twenty-five months so far.

On Friday after noon Cam is called to Doctor John G. Gordon, president of the Jeffersonian.

"Please come in Dr. Soryan and take a seat. Let me introduce the other people.

Dr. Ralph Hand, Federal ADA,

Frank Johnson Esq.,

Vice President William Granger.

The reason we call you in is because we have notice a drop

in solved cases, and a decrease in outside contract work.

Do you have an opinion of why this is happing Dr Soryan?"

_**OMG they are going to fire me I know it.**_

"The slowness is in a mixed problem between the FBI teams and their case load. We have been short a Forensic Anthropologist for over two years. We have not been able to hire a new one of the quality needed for the work.

We tried and hired two in the past year. One quit after a week, the other we had to let go as he never could get along with the FBI techs.

Also other FBI units use to use our labs due to the fact that great Dr. Brennan was on staff, now not so much."

"So what you are saying is that you need a top quality Forensic Anthropologist , who could work with the FBI and our own lab people?"

_**If I am going out I will get my licks in now**_.

"Yes Sirs I am but to get a top a top quality Forensic Anthropologist ,to come to Jeffersonian metro Legal Lab, here in DC it is going to take more money than what is in my budget sir."

" Well Dr Soryan **We **have a top quality Forensic Anthropologist from California who can come here to work and will work for the mimmun wage.

She is qualified by the FBI and has four Doctorates degrees. The last as a MD. At Stanford U.

She is Dr. T.B. Bowman, PhD. MD. We have met her and have hired her to start next Monday."

"Do you have any problems with this hire.?"

_**OMG they are not going to fire me . Tip toe Cam and they my forget you just raised you voice at them.**_

"No sir I would have liked to meet her before you hired her, but what is done is done, I respect your judgment"

"That all Dr Soryan you can go now."

**C**am almost ran back to the Lab. On the way she sent out an all staff text to meet in the lounge in ten minutes.

They all were standing around talking to each other wondering about what was up.

They felt, with just cause that the Lab was going to be shut down.

Cam arrived with Sealy Booth following behind her.

"People, staff quiet down. Good I just came from a meeting in the directors office. They are not pleased with the work being put out by the lab.

I told then about our problem with having no top quality Forensic Anthropologist on staff."

"You can say that again, It taken twice the time it use to and the quality is way less,"

said Booth

"They have hired a top quality Forensic Anthropologist from Stanford U in California .

She has Four Doctorates degrees, the last as a MD.

She will start on Monday morning, so lets look sharp and welcome her and maybe she will be almost as good as Dr Brennan was, and maybe stay around."

"Four Doctorates degrees I know how long it takes for one Doctorate, so this woman must be in her late fifties or older. How is she going to like going out in the field?"

"Booth you are so negative, more so since you let Brennan get a way.

You really should have gone after her and told her you loved her."

" would've, Could, of, I blew it.

I called the Dig two months ago and they said she left over a year ago.

So where is she now?"

"Water under the bridge she ran from something or some one, and just disappeared."

Booth turned and gave Can and Angela both dirty looks.

They all went home and hope for the best for Monday.

Wondering and worrying about Monday and what it meant to them. ?

_**5**_

Monday morning the full staff was in and waiting for **THE Doctor T.B. Bowman **to arrive, it was after nine am and no-show yet.

Jack, Ange and Booth were the first to hear the tap, tap, tap of high heels striking the marble floor.

"Here she comes, heels and all,

The answerer to the _**Jeffersonian**_ prayers."

Suddenly around the corner came a woman.

She was tall even taller with the five-inch heels.

She was slender with a full figure. She had on a straw hat with a wide brim, and big California sunglasses.

"Agent Booth your still able to get around on your own?

Angela where is my Office?"

"How do you know us?"

"Damn Booth you have gone down hill.

Maybe you need to have your eyes checked.

You do not recognize you old partner."

She then took off her sunglasses and hat.

_**OMG it's her it's Bones she come back**_

"Bones where have you been?"

Booth then ran up to her wrapped his arms around her then he kiss her on the lips, it was a full passionate kiss, that both of them fully engaged in.

Cam came around the corner and almost had a heart attack seeing Booth having a passionate kiss with a woman in the hall.

"Oh god I love you and missed you so much."

_**Oh boy he still loves me.**_

_**Damn that Booth two minutes back and I wet my pants.**_

"I guess you did. Booth I need to settle in and then we need to talk, OK?"

"Yes Ok Bones we will talk soon."

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing here?"

"It Dr Bowman now, Cam, and I am so happy to be back."

"Those son's of bitches they know who you were and played a game on us.

But you are a MD now?"

"Yes it's a long story and full of pain. I will tell all of you at lunch in the lounge OK."

"Great should we collect some money and sent one of the interns out?"

"No it is my treat today I will supply the food and Drinks."

"You do not need to do that Dr Bowman."

"I want to do it as I am so happy being back."

_6_

**T**hey all went back to work. Bones was in her office getting her laptop up on-line when Booth came into the room and shut the door.

"Bones will you answer me just one thing why the name change""Booth when one get married they usually change the wife's name.

That what I did when I got married."

"You married now?"

"I was , my husband died fourteen months ago of **Ca**."

"I'm so sorry Temperance you have had a lot of sorrow in your life.

You did not need more."

Bones was crying so Booth took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Booth I have a daughter, her name is Christen Marie Bowman."

"I would like to meet her, if you would allow it."

"I would like that very much Booth.

Booth the man I married was very kind and gentile to me.

I told him almost everything important in my life. I told him about you and the things I never ask you about. He truly loved me and I think I loved him.

He wrote you a letter and had his lawyer hold it till after he died, I have it. Booth it's sealed and I have no idea what is in it. If you could come to my house tonight I will give it to you and you can see Chrissie?"

"Bones it would be my pleasure to come to you house to night."

**A**t noon everything in the lab stopped and all the lab people went to the lounge and milled around.

"Hello all my fellow workers. Most of you know me as Dr Brennan ,before my departure. My Legal surname is now Bowman, Dr Temperance Bowman PhD, MD.

I was married in Huston TX a little over a year and a half ago. My husband Dr. Calvin Bowman died a few months ago, so I decided to return home to my friends and family at the Jeffersonian I hope to renew old friendships, and make new friends. So no more about me, lets eat, and thank you all."

Bones had tears in her eyes as she moved over to her table.

Booth moved quickly to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bones I let you get away from me by not being truthful about my feelings, and being stubborn and a little pig-headed. I Love you so much but I just could not tell you about it."

"Booth please wait for tonight and we can talk, just not here, please?"

"OK Bones till tonight."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_**7**_

_**T**_he sun was setting in the west, the night wind had just started, it was seven O'clock. Tempe was just finishing feeding Christine, when their was a knock on her front door.

She set the baby down in her seat and answered the door.

"Booth your right on time, come in have a seat. Have you eaten yet?"

"I thought we could go to the diner and eat."

"I want to thank you for the offer but."

"To soon right Bones I jumped the gun. Please forgive me.:

"Booth slow down, I have lived a year and a half in Texas and they talk slow, so it will take me a few days to get up to speed. I would love to go to the diner, but they would be three of us and you have not met the third person, the love of my life."

Booth is shocked to hear Bones telling him she had a new lover. She tells him her husband just died a few months ago?

"This is Christen my baby my love of my life."

"Oh Bones she looks just like you. She has blue eyes like you even."

"Booth all babies have blue eyes when they are born. She only fourteen months old."

"OMG Bones you were pregnant while you husband was dying?"

"Yes and finishing Med school also."

"You are still my "Wonder Woman" Bones able to do many things at the same time."

"Booth I did my internship in the Cancer unit, much my time was with Cal during his dying and I help keep him alive till Chrissie was born and I got my MD. He was so proud of me and the baby.

I took him home to die Booth the hardest thing I have ever done. I think at the end I fell in love with him so when we went to sleep that last night he knew I truly love him. It was so hard to make the call to have him taken to be buried. I sat with him for hours before I could make the call.

Booth I wanted to call you to come and make it all better."

Bones was crying heavy and Booth held her till the baby cried also.

Booth stood up and walked Bones over to the baby seat and he picked up the child in his arms. The baby stopped fussing the minute Booth touched her.

"Booth she only likes her father, she cries when men come near her."

"Well I guess she needs a new daddy then. I am applying for the job now Bones."

"Your are what, applying for what Booth, the job of being her daddy. I don't understand that Booth?"

"I'm asking you to marry me . You married Cal why not me?"

"Booth I have a lot of baggage with me, I am not new fresh or blond.

Yes I'll marry you after I have time to think and if you still want me after I tell you how she came to be.

Will you adopt my child and raise her to be your own?"

"Yes she will be mine if you are mine and I will never treat her as anything but my daughter."

"OK I accept the offer of marriage. After I tell you the story of Christine."

Bones then told Booth the entire story of Chris conception and birth and the sad tuff story of the last two and a half years.

_**T**_hey told the entire Staff at the Jeffersonian the next day and invited them all to the wedding.

Angela and Cam jumped in with being the wedding planners and Caroline started the paperwork's for Booth to become Christens legal Father.

The wedding took place six months after Booth proposed. Bones surprised Booth when she told him she has been converted a catholic when she married Cal. So Booth got his big wedding in a church and a bigger reception at the Jeffersonian. At the reception Booth introduced his daughter Christen Marie Booth, every one cheered.

"Booth I need to tell you some thing about Chrissie. You know I am wealthy right?"

"Yes Bones I married you for you millions."

"Well you daughter is a Billionaires ."

"Stop the funny business Bones. She is just a baby."

"A baby who natural father was a Billionaire."

"OMG Bones we are almost weather that Hodgins."

"Richer than Hodgins, Booth times two."

Booth had to sit down as soon as he did Angela and Jack came over to them.

"What the matter with Booth, Bren?"

"He just found out he richer than Hodgins."

"So hanging out with me is now slumming for him?"

"Jack you and I will never be slumming we married to the two most beautiful women in the world and have two beautiful children."

"Oh Jack, Booth ,Angela and I are both pregnant so you will have two more beautiful children soon."

Booth and Jack jumped up and hugged their wives and said a pray for what their lives were going to be with these two women pregnant at the same time."

_THE END_


End file.
